You Don't Have to be Alone
by jessemccartneysgrl727
Summary: Genesis Alexander decides she doesn’t like the glamorous life she’s living. How can Bradin help her? HOLIDAY FICTION! Other characters used, as well! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.

Genesis Alexander watched as the waves crashed along the sand. She wiped a tear off of her rose-colored cheek as she watched the hustling in the ocean. She wished for one second she could be in the ocean. She wished she could be away from all of her family and everything included in it. Ever since her father had gotten the head position with a fashion company and had to move to California, she had been busy ever since. This was his third fashion party this year. It was their Christmas party, so they had to be all dressed up and presentable. She couldn't take the money and fame anymore. She couldn't handle being Chandler Alexander's daughter. She didn't want to be the gorgeous Genesis…she wanted to be a normal sixteen-year-old. Nothing more.

Bradin Westerly walked down to the edge of the water as he began to loosen his black tie. He sighed heavily. He hated black-tie events. Especially this one. Supposedly one of Susannah Rexford's new coworkers had just moved to California and invited them to a Christmas fashion party. He had no interest in going. It was just going to be the rich snobs from around here that had money and fame. He didn't want to be anywhere near the party. He missed his parents. This would be the first Christmas without them. It hadn't hit his brother and sister yet. He didn't want to think about Christmas. He just wanted to be alone.

_ A/N: Okay! There's the prologue! Let me know what you think!! _


	2. Chapter 1 Emotions

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 1 – Emotions_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.

"Bradin!" Bradin heard someone yell behind him. He turned and watched his aunt, Ava Gregory, make her way down the sand to stand next to him by the water. When she stood next to him, he turned back to face the dark blue ocean. "I was looking for you. Are you okay? Nikki said that you needed some time alone." She frowned. She hadn't seen her nephew depressed since his old "fling" with a girl named Sara ended.

"I'm fine," Bradin sighed with grief. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Not since his parents died, at least. "I just needed some air. And I still do, to be honest. Could I just skip this fashion party? I really don't feel like going somewhere where I don't know anyone and they could careless if I showed up or not," he sighed.

"Bradin, this party means a lot to Susannah," Ava sighed. She, too, didn't feel like going. Her best friend had a wonderful job that meant more than just a small fashion business, run from a home.

"I know it does," Bradin sighed, as well. "I don't like the whole, dress shoes and tie kind of event. You know that, Aunt Ava," he said. "I just…need time." He shrugged. He watched each wave roll in and crash along the sand. They were perfect waves. He could picture himself surfing in them right now.

"Why don't you talk to me about what's bothering you?" She questioned the sixteen-year-old. She followed his glance out to the sea. She knew that the water was calming to him. She watched what he watched.

"This is the first Christmas without mom and dad," Bradin muttered softly, so just Ava could hear. She then realized what hadn't been said for some time now. "Before school started, Nikki, Derrick and me went into mom's cooking stuff. We found things…we cried together." Bradin's eyes began to fill with tears all over again. "It's like all of those feelings are rushing back!"

"Bradin, I know how you feel," Ava sighed and watched him as a tear rolled down his cheek. He hastily brushed away the tear with the back of his hand so his aunt couldn't tell he was crying. "I'll tell you what." She said with a smile. "How about I cover for you with Susannah and then we say you owe me one?" She asked. Bradin looked down at her with a smile.

"Thanks, Aunt Ava," he smiled and hugged her. He then turned and started to walk towards Spanish Cove where he could think for a while. Ava watched him reach the rocks and then turned back inside with a sigh. She knew she would have to deal with Susannah, but with Susannah's big night, she'd forget about it.

As Bradin watched the rolling waves, he calmed down. He didn't feel as…confined. He felt more free and open to think what he wanted to think. He heard someone cry softly and frowned. He could have sworn he was alone. He turned and looked for a body, but couldn't see anything due to the darkness of the night. Then, in the small nightlight from the moon, he caught the outline of a girl, hunched over. She was crying into her lap with her knees curled up to her chest. She had on a long evening gown and her brown hair was wavy down over her shoulders. Bradin quietly stood up and walked the little ways over to the girl. He saw her high heel shoes in the sand by her feet. She stopped crying when she realized someone else was there. She looked up at him, revealing her chocolate colored eyes. Her chest heaved slightly as she tried to calm her cries.

"A-Are you okay?" Bradin frowned and took a seat on a rock next to her. He could tell that he startled the girl, because she was shocked and wasn't saying anything. "I'm sorry, I just…I was sitting down there on one of those rocks and I heard you crying. I didn't know who it was." He watched her as she brought a hand up and tucked some of her long wavy hair behind a double pierced ear. Her gaze continued to fall on the ocean.

"I was just thinking," she replied, her voice raspy from crying.

"Thinking with emotion," he laughed lightly and looked out to the ocean. "I was actually doing the same thing." He nodded. He, then, returned his green eyes back to her dark blue dress. "Kind of dressed up to be on the beach." He said and looked to try and connect with her eyes. She looked back at him.

"So are you," she said.

"Bradin Westerly," he frowned at her. There was something about this girl…that drove him crazy. It was like he knew who she was, and yet she didn't have a name for his image. It was like he had seen her before. She reminded him so much of…himself.

"Genesis Alexander," she sighed and smiled when he didn't recognize the name.

"Why were you crying?" Bradin asked. He didn't want to scare the girl, but then again, he wanted to know what could make her cry.

"Why should you care?" She sighed and hopped down from the rock. She picked up her shoes and slowly made her way down to the water. Bradin's eyes followed her. Then he took off his dress shoes and black socks and held them in his hand. He jogged to catch up next to her.

Genesis looked up at him. He was definitely attractive. He was about two inches taller than she was, he had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. He had on dress pants and a white dress shirt with the black tie loosened to a hanging position around his neck. "Are you new around here?" Bradin decided to change the subject.

Genesis eyed him suspiciously. When she realized that maybe he was a good guy and maybe he could possibly care, a small smile pierced her lips. "Yeah. I am."

_ A/N: Okay! There's the end of chapter 1! Keep the feedback coming! _


	3. Chapter 2 Being Alone

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 2 - Being Alone_

Bradin watched Genesis. He couldn't help but notice how good she looked. Behind the tears and the ruined eye make-up, he knew there was more. He knew she was special. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, exactly. But he knew there was something more. "So...where are you from?" Bradin asked as he and Genesis continued to walk along the water.

"Australia," Genesis sighed and looked out over the ocean. She heard Bradin laugh, as if he thought it was a joke. Then he stopped when he realized she wasn't laughing with him.

"Wait..." Bradin frowned. "Are you serious?" Genesis nodded. "Wow, that's cool." Bradin smiled and nodded. "I just...I didn't think that you were--"

"I know, no accent," Genesis shrugged. "I never said I was raised there. Let's see. I was born in Tampa, Florida and lived there for a few months, then my dad got transferred to New York City. I lived there for most of my life, I guess. When I started high school when I was fourteen, my parents shipped me off to boarding school in England. I went to that school for my freshman year, and then I moved to Australia with my family. My dad decided that since he had all the money he could ever dream of, why not make my life hell? So...we moved...again," she sighed, once more. Her voice lingered in Bradin's ears. He could hear her disappointment. "And, well, now we're here."

"Wow," Bradin frowned. "Isn't it tough moving all the time?" He glanced down at Genesis as she nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But I guess I got used to it after boarding school. I hated my parents. I hated them for shipping me off to school like I was a package, instead of a human being. So now, I just deal with things." She shrugged and picked up her dress by her ankles so it wouldn't get wet from the water. "I don't exactly have friends, so it's not a big deal trying to make new ones."

"You don't have friends?" Bradin frowned and Genesis nodded. "How can someone not have friends? You **have** to have friends." He couldn't believe what this girl was telling him. Who was she? How could someone so beautiful and so friendly not have friends?

"My dad always told me that friends and family were just other outside people that liked us because of our money. He never let me associate with anyone. That's the only reason, I think, they pulled me out of boarding school. That was the one thing I loved there. I had a friend," Genesis sighed and watched the waves crash on the sand.

"I'm guessing your dad isn't the best guy in the world," Bradin sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His world seemed to get better and better as Genesis went on. She seemed to have a lousy life compared to his.

"I guess you could say that," Genesis sighed. Just by her tone, Bradin knew that she didn't want to talk about it. "It just sucks…to have parents that don't trust you or believe in you."

"At least you have parents," Bradin muttered. He knew this topic would come up one way or another. He was surprised, himself, that he brought it up so quickly. He was sure that Genesis would have to drag it out of him, eventually.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Genesis said much softer. She realized she had been complaining about how horrible her parents were when Bradin didn't even have any. She heard him clear his voice and watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no big deal. I don't mind talking about it…really," he said in reassurance for Genesis…and himself. "I did have parents. And they were great. We lived in Kansas as a family. Me, Nikki and Derrick. We meant the world to them and they meant the world to us," he sighed. Genesis heard his voice tense up as he continued. "They were killed…at the beginning of summer."

"That's tough. I am sorry, Bradin," Genesis said smoothly. Bradin didn't pay attention to how apologetic she was. It was the first time she had said his name. It sounded amazing to him. He looked down into her almond shaped eyes and watched them twinkle against the moon light.

"Bradin!" Someone yelled from an open door. "Bradin! Are you out there?"

_ A/N: Thanks guys! I'll try and post more tomorrow or tonight! I'd like to thank **melodie568** for the 2 reviews! I'm glad you enjoy it! Also, thank you to **c0nversegirl **and_ _**x buttercup** for the reviews, as well! They are greatly appreciated! Keep them coming!! _


	4. Chapter 3 Money's Problems

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 3 – Money's Problems_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.

_ A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! They keep me writing! So please, keep sending reviews and I'll try to get another chapter out, probably tomorrow night sometime. Enjoy! _

Genesis squinted to see the person that had yelled his name. She saw the outline of a tall, African-American woman. "Don't worry, it's just Susannah. You can come…if you want," Bradin shrugged and started to walk towards his home. He hoped Genesis would follow.

"I-I don't know," Genesis sighed and shrugged. "My parents are going to be really worried about me. They're having some party thing." She felt awkward about going. After all of the years having her father tell her about how friends were simply money stealing strangers, she didn't know if it was right…going in, with Bradin.

"It'll just be a second. My Aunt and her friends are going to some party or something, anyway," Bradin shrugged from a few feet in front of her. He wanted to spend the entire night with this girl. She was different than the others. He couldn't put his finger on how she was…she just…was.

"I-I—" Genesis started, but didn't have time to finish, considering Bradin had begun to pull her up towards his home. She giggled softly and pulled up her dress with her other hand. Bradin felt his cheeks grow with warmth as he reached his home. "Bradin!" Genesis laughed once they had reached the home and they spotted the woman standing there.

"Hi," the woman looked at Genesis and then looked back to Bradin. 

"Susannah, this is Genesis Alexander—"

"Genesis Alexander?!" She gasped. "As in, the Genesis Alexander related to Chandler Alexander, the fashion designer?" Genesis's face fell from a smile to a frown as she nodded. "Oh! Wow!" Susannah laughed and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her inside. "Please, come in! It is such a pleasure to be meeting you!" Genesis nodded.

"Y-You too," Genesis said with a sigh. Bradin was confused. He was **really** confused. How did Susannah know about this amazing girl he had just met? How did she have any idea?!

"This is such a coincidence that you're here! We were just headed to your father's Christmas party," Susannah smiled brightly at the young teenager. "We have a few minutes, though. Would you mind checking out my new line of clothing? I'll have to go and get Ava! AVA!" Susannah yelled and walked over to the flight of stairs. "I'll be **right** back." She smiled over at Genesis, then returned to the stairs and walked up.

"Wow," Bradin laughed lightly with a frown. He hadn't been more confused. "That was…interesting. I mean, it's not every day I bring a girl home and have her gawked over by my roommates." He laughed. He stopped when he noticed Genesis didn't find it funny.

"I'm always recognized because of my dad," Genesis sighed and looked around the gorgeous home. The Christmas decorations made her big brown eyes swell. She blinked and looked back at Bradin as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Sometimes I just wish that my father wasn't rich and didn't have all the money in the world," she laughed lightly and hastily wiped away the remainder of her tears. Bradin wished he could find something to say…but the words wouldn't come.

"I-I didn't know," Bradin muttered and watched as Susannah and Ava came down the stairs. Susannah had a pile of her fashions in her arms and struggled to see over her feet. Ava smiled at the girl. "Aunt Ava, this is Genesis Alexander. Genesis, this is my aunt, Ava Gregory."

"It's nice to meet you," Ava smiled and shook Genesis's hand. Ava could tell the girl had been crying. She was under the impression it had something to do with her nephew.

"Thank you…you too," Genesis smiled. Susannah began to lay out clothes along the couch in the family room. "I'm sorry, Susannah, but I have to get home. I'm not feeling too well and I think I need to lay down." Genesis sighed and headed towards the back door. Bradin sighed and jogged to catch up to her. He reached her when they had gotten outside.

"I'm sorry…about Susannah…she doesn't understand—"

"I know," Genesis cut Bradin off and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for tonight, Bradin. It was amazing." She smiled and went to walk away as she continued to wipe away tears.

"Genesis!" Bradin yelled after her. She turned back around and looked at him as she sniffled. "Will I see you at the party tonight?" He asked, in hopes of a yes.

"Probably not," Genesis sighed in disappointment. Bradin had been the one person to cheer her up in a long time. "I just don't feel great and I want to sleep. I'm sorry." She sighed. She turned back to head home and then remembered something. She turned back towards him. "Oh, and Bradin?" She called. "Be happy that you have a family that cares for you and loves you. Be happy that you have a family that takes the time to hang Christmas decorations and remembers you. Even though you don't have your parents, you have substitutes that love you. It's better than having parents that don't."

_ A/N: Okay! I love this story!!! I know exactly where I'm headed with it, too :-D, which is great, lol. SEND FEEDBACK! _


	5. Chapter 4 Decorations

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 4 - Decorations_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.**

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out :-/ with Christmas and all, it took me a while. Hope all of your guys' Holidays were nice! Mine was :-D! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep your eyes out for another chapter soon because I got my **OWN** computer and no longer have to share, lol. See ya!_

**The Next Day**

Genesis held the coffee mug close to her mouth and blew on the warm tea. She watched out the window as families spent time together. She never had that. She jumped slightly when she heard the buzzard from the front door go off. The maid, Clarice Angelo, went to answer it. _Who do we know that would come over here?_ Genesis wondered to herself.

"Miss Genesis?" Clarice asked in her French accent. "There's a boy named Bradin Westerly here to see you." She frowned. Clarice didn't know that Genesis knew any boys. Clarice also knew that Genesis's parents didn't know.

Genesis smiled when she heard this and jogged to the front door. "Thanks!" She called back to Clarice. She leaned up against the doorway where Bradin was standing with a box of something. She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled slyly. "Well, well, well." She smiled sarcastically. "Bradin Westerly…couldn't stay away from my charm, could you…or was it my drama-filled life?" She laughed and so did Bradin.

"Maybe I'll tell you…can I come in?" Bradin laughed as well as he struggled to hold up that rather large box. Genesis jumped slightly, startled, when she realized she hadn't even let him in yet. She laughed.

"Of course!" She smiled and held the door open wider. She shut the door behind him and walked him into her living room. "So…what's in the box?" She eyed the large brown packing box.

"Decorations," he said simply and Genesis frowned.

"Decorations?" She asked, confused. He opened the box and pulled out a miniature three-foot Christmas tree.

"Decorations," he repeated with a smile. Genesis smiled at him and jumped on him with a hug. He chuckled and put the Christmas tree down so he could hug her. Tears came to her eyes.

"You remembered…" she whispered.

"There wasn't much to remember," Bradin shrugged the compliment off. "I just knew how much you loved our decorations at home, so, we had these laying around, and--"

"Thank you," she smiled brightly, cutting Bradin off. "I've…I've never had Christmas decorations," she laughed lightly and wiped at the few tears on her warm cheek. "This…this means--"

This time, it was Bradin's turn to cut Genesis off. "Don't worry about it," he put his hand on hers. "Like I said, they were laying around." He shrugged. "So…shall we?" He pulled out a strand of garland and held it up. Genesis laughed and nodded.

_ A/N: Okay, so it's short…but I really wanted to stop it here to get the next chapter to have a "funny" effect, lol. So…yeah! Lemme know what you think! _


	6. Chapter 5 An Accident

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 5 - An Accident_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.**

Genesis laughed as she watched Bradin struggle and try to free himself from the tangled mess of green garland. He shot a glare in her direction. "Do you find this funny?" He asked and she nodded laughing even more. He mumbled something under his breath and continued to try and figure it out.

Genesis tried to stifle her laughing, seeing how frustrated he was becoming. "Would you…would you like some help?" She asked, managing to speak without laughing.

"That would be nice, considering that I'm decorating all by myself, at someone else's house," he said sarcastically, only to put Genesis in another fit of laughter. Seeing her laugh made him smile. Even though he was tangled and frustrated, he was smiling. Genesis grabbed some of the garland and helped him to crawl out of it. Since it was quiet, Bradin decided to speak up. "Where are your parents?" He asked. He saw her face become serious.

"They flew out to Hawaii this morning," she said softly as her long skinny fingers worked to untangle the messy garland. Bradin watched her fingers and then looked up to her eyes.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asked. He watched as a tear ran down her cheek. She let the garland go untouched for a second to wipe away the tear, and then continued to work.

"Go with them?" she laughed sarcastically. "They never take me. They always go with other adults. They always tell me that I'm not supposed to be with them. I'm too young." She sighed and continued to watch the garland. "Plus…" she said more softly. "I'm just a mistake that they enjoy showing off for business purposes. Why would they care if I enjoy myself or not?"

"That's not true," Bradin said all-too-quickly. He couldn't bare to listen to her speak so terribly of herself. He was under the impression that she was a goddess.

"You don't know me or my family," Genesis said firmly and finally took her concentration off the garland and up into Bradin's green eyes. He was taken back from her firmness and just watched her. Her eyes reeled his in.

"I-I'm sorry," he said softly and watched her. "I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just…tomorrow's Christmas Eve, Genesis."

"I know what tomorrow is," Genesis sighed. "It's no different than any other day of the year. On Christmas I'll come downstairs and see over a hundred presents in this room," she started. "On one of them, there will be a note from my parents that says something like, 'Gen, your dad and I are terribly sorry. We missed Christmas this year, again. We promise that things will be different next year. We love you. - Mom and Dad." She sighed.

"At least they remember you," Bradin said, trying to find the optimistic side of things. Genesis shook her head.

"They must think I'm nine--let's see--I opened up a Barbie doll last year," she sighed. "I'm sixteen, Bradin! I stopped playing with dolls when I was ten! The only one in this house that really cares about me is our maid, Clarice. And she's not even around all that much anymore. Her daughter got married and lives in France. She's moving away in a month," Genesis said and felt more tears well in her eyes. "And who knows where I'll be by then. At this right, I could be in Africa." She cried softly. She shook with every breath she took.

"Come here," Bradin sighed with a whisper and pulled Genesis to him. He let her cry. Right there. He wanted her to feel safe…and feel loved. He wanted to prove to her how much she really meant to him and that she wasn't just some "accident". He just didn't know how.


	7. Chapter 6 Putting it into Words

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 6 - Putting it into Words_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.**

After Bradin had left Genesis at her home, he felt terrible. He lounged out on the patio chair and watched the trees sway in the soft breeze.

"Bradin, are you going to be home tomorrow? It's Christmas Eve and, well, Susannah and I had this thing planned for you and the kids because we were worried about the whole parent thing--" Ava rambled on about her plans and suggestions for Christmas and Bradin continued to stare into space. "Bradin?" Ava realized he wasn't paying any bit of attention."

"O-Oh," Bradin snapped out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah, great idea." He nodded and folded his hands in his lap. He continued to drift into his own thoughts.

"Bradin?" Ava frowned and watched her teenage-nephew intently. She knew something was wrong…what it was, she wasn't sure. He looked up at her and raised his eye brows. "What's up?" She frowned.

"Nothing," he shook his head, in complete denial. "Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?" He frowned and played with his thumbs. He examined his hands and tried to keep his attention away from his aunt's eyes. He had this problem with telling people things once he looked into their eyes.

"Bradin…" Ava said softly and then looked at him realistically. "You can't be serious. I know you…I know when something's bothering you. I thought we talked about your parents and the issue with everything. Susannah, Johnny, Jay and I are trying really hard to make things easier for Christmas--"

"It's not about Christmas," Bradin sighed, cutting her off. "None of this has to do with us." He shook his head and looked up at his aunt. "We don't realize how awesome we have it, and yet I still feel…disappointed."

"Why do you feel disappointed?" Ava frowned, confused.

"Just…because," Bradin sighed and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair and then rubbed his hands over his face. "It's about Genesis."

"I know about Genesis," Ava said softly and touched her nephew's hand gently. "I know about her home life, Bradin. I've always known. Ever since Susannah got involved in this business." Bradin frowned up his aunt in confusion. How would she possibly know? "Listen," Ava sighed. "I researched Mr. Alexander, Genesis's dad, and found all of the places he and his wife had traveled in the world. This life of luxury and glamour. Then I read that he had a sixteen-year-old daughter. She stays at home with the nanny when they travel. I used to think that wouldn't be so bad…until I got you, Nikki, and Derrick."

"It's not fair, Aunt Ava," Bradin sighed. He was so grateful that his aunt actually understood him for once. She actually got it and was on his side. "It's not fair that she has to sit at home on Christmas Eve and Christmas and be by herself. It's not fair that she's under the impression that she's this huge mistake brought on to her parents' lives!" He exclaimed in anger. "It's…it's not fair." He sighed, the anger finally fell to a calm sense of frustration.

"That's where you can help her, Bradin," Ava smiled a small smile. "You're a great person to help. And Genesis is nothing like Sara. She isn't crazy and this isn't a lie. She really needs you."

"But how am I supposed to make her believe she's here for a reason? How am I supposed to make her feel like she's not an accident? She blows my mind," a small smile curved over Bradin's lips. "She's amazing in so many different ways. She's beautiful…that's for one." He chuckled.

Ava smiled. "Maybe you should tell her those things. I can only imagine how good it would make her feel to hear those things."

"But how am I supposed to put that into words?" Bradin frowned and sighed.

Ava smiled, once more and rubbed his hand. "You just did."


	8. Chapter 7 Christmas Day

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 7 - Christmas Day_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.**

It had been two days since Genesis had talked to Bradin and it had been bugging her. It was Christmas Day, and like usual, her parents were no where in sight. She didn't even bother opening presents this year. She sighed as she waited by the window. It wasn't like her to worry over some _guy_. Bradin was just a guy. Why it bothered her so much was beyond her. She jumped when the phone rang. She walked over to it and answered it, curious. "Hello?"

"Genesis? This is Bradin," she heard his voice and a smile came to her lips. "Merry Christmas!"

"Y-You too," she smiled and played with a strand of hair. "I-I didn't think I was gonna hear from you. I mean, I know it's Christmas and you're probably with your family…" she continued to ramble. "But anyway…how did you get my phone number?" She frowned.

"Susannah had it in her office," Bradin chuckled lightly. "And why wouldn't you hear from me?" He laughed.

"I just thought…I thought you'd be busy and all," Genesis laughed nervously and sat down on her couch. She watched the blank TV screen and glanced around the empty room full of gifts.

"Well…I wanted to see what you were up to and if you had any plans…or anything," Bradin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, you know me," Genesis giggled sarcastically. "Busy as a beaver! Cooking lots of food…opening great gifts…spending quality time with my…nanny," she sighed and looked around the living room.

"Oh, well, in that case…" Bradin started and laughed when he heard her jump back, to explain she was just kidding. "I wanted to invite you over." He cut her off so she couldn't say anything. "We're just about to start making Christmas dinner and I want you to be apart of it…we all do. And I promise Susannah won't say anything about fashion." Bradin laughed. Genesis smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Of course! My aunt thinks you're cute…I know my siblings and roommates will absolutely love you! Susannah already loves you. They all want to get to know you," Bradin smiled to himself.

"No one has ever invited me to Christmas dinner before," Genesis smiled slyly. She couldn't believe that Bradin's family wanted to have her with them.

"I want you to come. Plus, I have a little surprise for you," Bradin smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to show Genesis how much she meant to him.

"Bradin," Genesis sighed with a slight tone of happiness in her voice. "You didn't have to do anything." She smiled…even though it made her day when he told her that. Bradin could sense her happiness through the "frustration" and smiled.

"I wanted to. So…what time will you come over?" He asked her. She smiled and looked up at the clock. It was eleven in the morning.

"What time do you **want** me to come over?" She asked him.

"How about noon. That way, you can help make dinner and everything," Bradin said. He was so excited to be helping Genesis. He was so happy for her.

"That'd be great," she smiled.

"Okay, then I'll see you at noon?" Bradin asked her before hanging up.

"See ya then," Genesis said. She went to hang up, but then pulled the cordless phone back to her ear quickly. "Oh, and Bradin?"

"Yeah," Bradin asked, still holding his phone to his ear.

Genesis smiled a big smile. "Thanks."

_ A/N: Okay! So there's chapter 7!! I'll try and post Chapter 8 tomorrow sometime…this story is probably going to be shorter than my usual, but we'll wait and see! Thanks guys! Keep the feedback coming! _


	9. Chapter 8 Green JellO

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 8 - Green Jell-O_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.**

_ A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I've come to a decision to make this a LONG story…I think I'm gonna keep it going for a little longer than I expected. That okay with y'all? Just, let me know if you want me to keep this going or not! Thanks! _

Genesis looked in the full-length mirror one last time. She wanted to look good for Bradin and his family. She wanted them to like her. She wanted to impress Bradin. Her wavy light brown hair was down around her shoulders and she had on a red tank top with mistletoe printed on the front in green. She wore a khaki skirt that landed around her knees. She slipped on her red flip flops and sighed. She decided to make her way towards Bradin's house.

Bradin stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was so nervous about today. He had great things planned for Genesis. He wanted this to be the best Christmas ever for her. He was determined to make it…amazing.

"Bradin, you look fine!" Nikki, Bradin's younger sister, laughed and patted her big brother on the back. "If Genesis is the girl you and Aunt Ava says she is, then you have nothing to worry about. She doesn't care about your appearance," she shrugged. Bradin went to say something but stopped when they heard someone knock on the front door.

"I got it!" Bradin yelled and bolted down the flight of stairs into the foyer. He pulled open the door and smiled at Genesis. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful. "Merry Christmas," Bradin smiled and hugged her close to him. He could smell her perfume. He didn't know what it was…but it was amazing.

"Thanks, you too," Genesis said softly as she gently clutched his back. She took in his scent…between a mix of shampoo and cologne, it took her breath away.

"Genesis!" Ava smiled and walked into the foyer to greet the young girl. Ava smiled and hugged her as Genesis laughed lightly. "Merry Christmas! I'm so glad you could come!"

"Thank you for having me," Genesis smiled. "And Merry Christmas to you, too." Ava took Genesis's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Bradin followed awkwardly. He only hoped things would go as planned. He only hoped this was going to work.

"Genesis, I'd like you to meet my other nephew and niece," Ava said. "This is Nikki Westerly and Derrick Westerly. They're Bradin's younger siblings. Nik, Derrick, this is Genesis Alexander." Ava introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you both," Genesis smiled. "Merry Christmas." She watched the youngest, Derrick, try and scoop something out of the big bowl of Jell-O. She watched as his pink tongue hung out of his little mouth and he continued to use his hand to try and get whatever was in there.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Nikki smiled and continued to slice celery.

"Um, Derrick?" Genesis couldn't help but giggle softly. She watched the little one look up and find her eyes, his hand still in the bowl. "Would you like some help?" She asked and made her way to him. He blushed lightly when he realized others knew he was trying to get something from the bowl.

"I dropped my spoon," he said softly.

"Derrick," Ava sighed and went to grab a towel. "Bradin, keep an eye on your sister with the knife while I go upstairs and find a towel to clean him up." Ava sighed and headed upstairs.

"Do you want me to get the spoon?" Genesis asked him and looked down into the now, messy green Jell-O. She saw the silver spoon in the bottom of the bowl. She watched him nod and began to look around the kitchen.

"How about this?" Bradin asked and opened up a drawer. He held up another spoon. "We could try and scoop the spoon out of the bowl?" He suggested. Genesis nodded and walked over and took the spoon. She was struggling on reaching the spoon, so when she thought she had it, Genesis flung the spoon up and green Jell-O went flying in the air and landed on Bradin's head. Genesis's mouth hung open.

"I am so sorry," she laughed and Derrick went into a fit of laughter. Bradin winced as he felt the green mess fall down on his neatly combed hair. His hand went to his head and he flung it off of his head, and onto his sister's new Christmas t-shirt.

"Bradin!" Nikki screeched from her spot by the counter. She put the knife down and went over to the bowl of Jell-O with an evil green on her face.

"Nikki! No!" Both Bradin and Genesis yelled in unison. Too late. Nikki grabbed a handful of the Jell-O and threw it at Bradin. He ducked and it missed him and hit Susannah, who was walking into the room. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. She wiped her face and opened them.

"Nikki! What was that for?" Susannah yelled at the young girl.

"I-I didn't mean to hit you Susannah. Honest," Nikki laughed and shook her hands slightly to get off the extra Jell-O.

"What in the world…" Ava sighed as she came downstairs. She walked into the kitchen with a white towel and slipped on a puddle of Jell-O on the floor. She came to the ground with a thud and everyone waited with bulging eyes for her to break out in a yell. Instead, she starting laughing. Everyone's face relaxed as they realized they weren't in trouble. "What were you doing?"

"It was just all a misunderstanding," Bradin laughed and looked around the messy room. He looked at Genesis and saw a glob of green Jell-O in her hair.

"Susannah," Ava continued to laugh. "Look at you!" She pointed at the green mess on her best friend's face. "You're a mess!"

"Thank you, Ava," Susannah smiled sarcastically. "Stating the obvious…wonderful." She muttered and picked at the green goo in her hair. "Well, I'm going upstairs to get this off."

"Bradin…take Genesis upstairs and get her a towel and show her to my bathroom where she can get cleaned up a little bit," Ava laughed and tried to get up without falling again. Bradin nodded and nodded for Genesis to follow him.

"Sorry," Genesis laughed lightly when they were half way up the stairs.

"For what?" Bradin laughed as well. They reached upstairs and Genesis followed him into his bedroom.

"For starting the Jell-O war, I guess you could call it," Genesis laughed. She looked around his room and found a surf board on his wall.

"I enjoyed it! I think we all enjoyed it," he laughed. "That's the kind of family we are. We go through a lot of fun things together." Bradin smiled and thought to himself. He looked over at her and smiled. "You have…in your hair…" he started and touched his own hair to show her. She didn't get it, so he walked over to her and smiled. "Jell-O." He said softly and gently grabbed the green Jell-O out of her hair for her. She smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." She said softly. Before she could say much more, she felt his lips on hers.

_ A/N: Okay! There it is! Thought I'd leave y'all with a cliffhanger this time :-D PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys! _


	10. Chapter 9 Secrets

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 9 - Secrets_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.**

_ A/N: Thanks to everyone for all of the sweet reviews! I really appreciate them! _

Genesis pulled away and opened her eyes slowly, only to see big green eyes staring back at her. She touched her lips softly where Bradin's had just been. "W-What was that?" She asked him, wondering about the emotion and feeling he put into that.

"That would have been a kiss," Bradin laughed lightly to himself. He watched her nervously. He wasn't sure how she reacted to that, besides pure shock.

"No, really?" Genesis laughed lightly as she tried helplessly to break the awkward feeling between the two bodies standing there.

"Genesis! Bradin! Did you two get cleaned up?" Ava yelled from downstairs. Bradin then realized the reason why he and Genesis had come upstairs in the first place.

"We're getting there, Aunt Ava!" Bradin yelled back and walked towards the doorway. When he heard her return to something with someone else, he turned back to Genesis. "So…um…" He started.

"We better get cleaned up," Genesis said softly. She passed Bradin and exhaled a great deal of awkward feelings.

Bradin watched her leave the room and wait for him out in the hall connecting the bedrooms. He sighed. He didn't want to pressure Genesis into anything she didn't want to do. He really did have an attraction towards her. He would have to show her later.

"Here's a towel and you can use my Aunt's bathroom to get cleaned up a little," Bradin said softly with a little disappointment in his voice. He handed her the white towel and walked out of the bathroom.

Genesis could sense the discouragement in his voice. She looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she didn't face Bradin after the kiss, she knew that she felt amazing about what she felt. She felt every emotion she had rush through her all at once, causing this human-like volcano to erupt inside her stomach. She began to wet her hair down in the sink to get all of the sticky Jell-O out of her hair.

Bradin sighed as he sat down on the coach and stared straight ahead. He couldn't have gone through a bigger let down. Sure, Genesis seemed to be responsive while he kissed her for the two seconds he did, but she was different afterwards. He really hoped he hadn't rushed things like usual and scared her off. "What are ya thinking about?" His nine-year-old brother interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing, Derrick. Go away," Bradin muttered and looked at the temporary fake Christmas tree they had in their living room. It was no use even asking for a real one this year. They were no longer in the cooler Kansas weather.

"It's Christmas, Bradin! You're supposed to be happy on Christmas!" Derrick exclaimed and continued to stay by his brother's side. Bradin sighed and looked over at the young boy. If only he could begin to understand…but Bradin knew that he didn't.

"Bradin, can you help me by setting the table?" Ava asked as she pulled napkins and silverware out of a drawer. The sixteen-year-old got up from the couch and went to help right as Genesis came downstairs. "Genesis, I sent Nikki outside to lay out some beach towels to dry. If you want, you can go and help her," Ava smiled. Genesis nodded and glanced at Bradin. He looked…upset. She didn't want him to be upset. That was the last thing she ever wanted to make him feel.

"Hey Genesis," Nikki smiled as Genesis walked out on their back patio. Genesis looked up from her trance on the cement and smiled at Nikki.

"Hey," Genesis sighed and smiled. She grabbed one of the multicolored beach towels and began to shake it out and lie it on the warm cement to dry like Nikki was doing.

"So…Bradin looks pretty bummed. Did he put a move on you?" Nikki asked and watched the sixteen-year-old girl. Nikki spotted the shocked look on Genesis's face. "What? I know Bradin like the back of my hand. When we moved here, I learned so much more about both Derrick and Bradin. I know what he's feeling. I've seen that look on his face before." She giggled. Genesis sighed and nodded. She figured she could trust Nikki. Nikki seemed like a sweet girl.

"Can you keep a secret?" Genesis looked at Bradin through the glass door as he continued to set the table. She then turned her glance back to the thirteen-year-old. Her eyes were big and eager for the secret Genesis was about to tell. Genesis sighed and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I really like him…a lot. Things are just to difficult right now. I don't think I want that right now."

"Yes you do," Nikki retorted and went back to shaking out beach towels. "And Bradin has what you need. He's holding his hand out for you, Genesis. Now you just have to take it."

_ A/N: There ya go! Chapter 9! Keep the feedback coming and I'll try and get another chapter out soon! _


	11. Chapter 10 Epilogue

_You Don't Have to be Alone_

_Chapter 10_

_** A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!! Okay, I lied about my chapters L PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! LoL. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER…BUT there is going to be a sequel :-D. This is just the place where I wanted to end it and you'll see why in the end. But the new sequel will be out TONIGHT! So there, I'm making up for ending it at Chapter 10 :-D. LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL…I don't have a name yet, I'm going to listen to some of my favorite songs and see which ones I like, so, just look out for it! Thanks for everything! Still review this so I know your feelings on the whole story. **_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or anyone affiliated with them! I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title. No stealing! I don't own NSYNC's song, You Don't Have to be Alone.**

The whole table was silent as Nikki continued with the prayer. "And thank you for allowing us to all be here on this Christmas. Amen." She concluded. Everyone whispered "Amen" and Ava smiled.

"Let's dig in!" Ava smiled and dished some ham onto her plate. Everyone continued to pass around food. Genesis watched across the table as Bradin helped Derrick with food. She really did like him. Maybe Nikki was right. Maybe all Bradin was waiting for was for Genesis to reach out and take his hand. The only problem was that Genesis didn't know how.

"Genesis, would you like some ham?" Nikki asked her. Genesis smiled over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Nikki," Genesis smiled and took the plate of meat from her. She put a few slices onto her plate and continued to pass it down the line. She felt someone's foot on hers and glanced under the table with a slight frown. She saw Bradin's flip flop gently graze the top of her foot. A small smile curved over her lips and she looked up to find Bradin's green eyes. She found them and he blushed lightly when he realized, himself, that he had been playing a small game of "footsie" with her. Genesis smiled and playfully tapped his foot with hers.

This small game continued until everyone was finished with dinner. "Aunt Ava, would you like some help with the dishes?" Bradin asked his aunt and walked into the kitchen where Nikki and Ava were busy with dishes.

"I think Nikki and I have it under control," Ava winked as she spotted Genesis standing behind Bradin. "How about you and Genesis go for a walk on the beach and then you take her home? It's getting dark outside and I wouldn't want anyone to worry about her." Ava smiled.

"Okay," Bradin nodded and smiled.

"Thank you very much for dinner, Ms. Gregory. It was amazing," Genesis smiled, grateful of the family dinner she had.

"Absolutely! Please, call me Ava," she smiled. "Merry Christmas, Genesis." She walked over and hugged the young girl. "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you…so much," Genesis smiled. "Merry Christmas!" She waved as she and Bradin left the house. They walked outside and Genesis smiled at the horizon. The sun was just getting low over the water and a yellow/orange color was glowing off the top of the ocean. It was silent for the first few minutes. "Thank you for today, Bradin." Genesis said softly. Bradin looked down at Genesis and smiled at the way the sun hit her face. "I've never felt so welcome in my life…even around my own family. This was an amazing Christmas."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Bradin smiled a small smile as they continued to walk. "My family seems to really like you being around. You should come over more often," he chuckled softly. Genesis smiled and looked down at the grains of sand below her feet.

"I'm sorry, Bradin," Genesis said softly. She wasn't sure how to tell him what she was about to tell him. She tried to organize the words in her head, but she wasn't sure _how_ to.

"For what?" Bradin frowned and looked down at her, once more. 

"For everything. You made a move on me, Bradin! You tried and I pulled away!" Genesis sighed and looked at him. Bradin stopped walking and looked at her. She turned towards him and closed her eyes. He didn't think she would ever be so open about it…of all people…not her. "I was taken back by the kiss and I wasn't prepared! I never thought in a million years that I'd be worth your love, let alone your time. I never thought that I meant anything like that. No one has ever made me feel like I'm worth something in life…like I have a purpose of being here. Never. And when you kissed me, it made me feel like I did. And that was a good feeling. I just had to let it all sink in." Genesis sighed when she realized everything she had just told him.

"But that's what I wanted you to see. You **are** worth something. You aren't some useless person put on this earth to sit around and think badly of yourself. You're meant to be. Everything's meant to be. And I'm starting to think that you and me moving here was meant to be for us to find each other. You have showed me so much in this world, Genesis," Bradin sighed softly. By now, Genesis had tears in her eyes. "You've showed me how to be grateful of myself and my family."

"I'm glad I could be of some help," Genesis laughed lightly and wiped at a single tear as it rolled down her cheek. Bradin took one of her hands and held it in his own. He moved in slowly and gently pressed his lips to Genesis's. This time instead of pulling away or running, Genesis brought her arms up around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke apart, Bradin smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thank you for the best Christmas ever." She whispered softly and lied her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his head on hers. "The first time I wasn't alone."

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. They both could have sworn they saw each other's souls. "You don't have to be alone." Bradin whispered. Genesis closed her eyes and put her head back on his chest and let it all sink in…those six simple words made an impact on her heart…_you don't have to be alone._


End file.
